gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
MeeM
The MeeM creatures are a creation of OluapPlayer. They are shown as RED Team Target Boards, however it's commonly believed that only Medic MeeMs exist. This is because Medic MeeM's make up about 80% of the entire species. In their first appearance in "Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel" they are shown as a challenge for the Demo's to capture, They are fast moving and timid creatures only saying their "MeeM" call. They would later only appear in cameo appearances in OulapPlayer's vids until he released a video for the Modception Contest. The video was titled "MeeMception" and showed an innocent BLU Medic being attacked by an army of MeeM's. This made the MeeM a new GMod Monster and reappeared in superspy6's new vid "MeeM". The vid shows a BLU Engineer creating a super weapon before being attacked by a group of MeeMs and, in turn, is turned into one by the super weapon. The video became popular and a sequel video was made, "MeeM 2". The new video continues from the last one showing an invasion of a city by an army of MeeMs carrying the same super weapon created in the previous film. It shows a lone engineer working on a rooftop with a Heavy and being attacked by an armarda of MeeM planes and a zepplin, the film then cuts off. MeeM's once more reappeared in the film Heavy is Farmer. The title was to make people belive this film was in no way related to MeeM's and to increase the surprise when they were revealed. In the film they abduct heavy at a country ranch using a UFO tractor beam. Heavy reappears later as a MeeM/Human Hybrid. MeeM appear in Heavy gets a Job by BorMachine. In the film Heavy fataly crushes Medic and takes him to a MeeM run hospital, Heavy must get a job topay off his dept to the MeeM. Heavy earns the money and brings Medic home, it is revealed to the viewer that Medic has been secretly converted into a MeeM/Human Hybrid. Abilities *The Meem are incredibly fast and agile. *They carry Meem guns that can turn people into Meem versions of themselves. *MeeM are now begining to create MeeM/Human Hybrids. *MeeM have an understanding of work and money as they open a run down hospital in the city, as seen in "Heavy gets a Job". *They are shown to be quite intelligent. They can work together to assemble armies and create powerful weaponry. *They typically travel in packs of 10 or more. *MeeM's can use UFO's, to fly across the world with ease. *They had shown capable of mind assimiltion as shown with the BLU Medic at the end of Heavy gets a Job. *It's have been theorized to be a hive-mind since they always attack and work in a very synchronized way. Faults The MeeM has been seen to be weak to explosives when he fought Soldine and to fire because of his wooden body (with the exception of the Pyro MeeM). MeeM can be destroyed simply after numerous gunshots due to their wooden body. During their beginings, MeeM were timid creatures and naturaly feared anyone outside of their species. Meem can be destroyed by fire and molotovs. Appearances: *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *MeeMception *MeeM *MeeM 2 *Professor Pyrowise presents the Underworld *Soldine vs. Robosol *Mann Vs Mem *Heavy is Farmer *Heavy gets a Job Gm bigcity0023.jpg|A MeeM Trooper gm_bigcity0032.jpg|A MeeM Heavy and a pair of MeeM soldiers gm_bigcity0022.jpg|A scene from the up and coming film "MeeM 3" MeeM fisrt appearance.png|The First appearance of the Meem's MeeMception.png|A Meem from MeeMception Pyrowise.png|A cameo appearance in the Halloween Special 268c17005200a827aa0a2f212eec33f1.png|A Demoman MeeM. a6c5c8d7394475ad70e6ab941b24d4e5.png|An Engineer MeeM and a Scout MeeM. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer